battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
PvP/Tactics
Here you will find a number of common PvP tactics and appropriate counters for each. Buffed Skyfire Drake ;Overview :If your opponent has both Fire and Shadow Orbs at T2, you can expect that they will be playing Buffed Skyfire Drakes. For some decks, pure Fire in particular, this can be an extremely difficult to counter tactic. ;Combo :Skyfire Drake, Ravage, and Unholy Power ;Counters *Shadow Mages and/or Darkelf Assassins *Defenders and Coldsnap *Parasite Swarm *Parasite and Crowd Control *Skyfire Drake and Eruption - One hit followed by a quick eruption will kill a ravaged drake, resulting in their ravage being wasted (if no unholy power) Cannon Tower Combo ;Overview :Most decks that have any Frost at all will play Cannon Towers. The key to this strategy is the use of Frost Building Support Cards to keep the tower alive once it is built. :However, while under construction buildings take 3x the damage and can't be buffed with Glacier Shell or Kobold Trick, so generally they must be destroyed during this time. Thus, spotting the construction and reacting to it early is crucial. Unfortunately, killing the tower while under construction is harder that it might seem because any creatures used to counter with will be locked down with Crowd Control Cards. :If the enemy successfully gets a tower up it can be extremely hard to take down, and thus counterattacking their Wells/Orbs may be your best option. They will have probably spent a lot of power on crowd control and have at least 70 bound to the tower itself. Trying to keep both the tower and their wells/orbs alive may cause them to split their building buffs and give you an opportunity to take down one or the other. ;Combo :Cannon Tower, Construction Hut, Crowd Control Cards, Glacier Shell, and Kobold Trick ;Counters *Eruption - Can destroy any building early in its construction, but is only cost effective if it also does damage to the enemy unit or hits two buildings at once. *Shadow Mage or Nox Trooper - Best to have two on hand before construction starts and far enough apart that they can't both be CC'd. *Skyfire Drake *War Eagle Wildfire ;Overview : ;Combo : ;Counters Mortar Tower ;Overview Fire T1 will often come to rush your starting base (or the middle of the map with) mortar towers. : ;Combo Often, 2 mortar towers are built so they cover each other (one mortar tower alone can be easily killed if you get units in melee range, because it has a deadzone where it can't fire. Mortar towers are especially painful if built above or below a cliff, so you cannot easily reach them with ground units. Counters Any fliers. They can reach the mortar even when behind cliffs, and mortar can only attack ground. Shell/Trick on your well can delay the unevitable (concentrate on one well if more than one are attacked, you probably won't be able to save more than one, and instead lose all if you divide your spells) Buffed Ashbone Pyro ;Overview : ;Combo :Ashbone Pyro, Unholy Power, Life Weaving, and (Ravage and/or Surge of Light) ;Counters *Home Soil, Coldsnap, and (Lyrish Knights or Silverwind Lancers) *Fallen Skyelf and (Nightcrawlers, Cultist Master, or Shadow Insects) *Wrathgazer *Church of Negation *Fathom Lord *Mark of the Keeper *Drones Category:PvP Metagame Category:Guides